The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program.
Technology exists in which a robot is made to grasp an object and study the external characteristics of the object so that the robot can recognize it. A widely employed method is to capture an image of the object with an imaging device mounted on the robot and make the robot study the external characteristics of the object based on image data output from the imaging device.
For example, JP 2003-34652A discloses an object recognition apparatus that is configured to moves a recognition target object to a predetermined spatial position determined in advance based on a predetermined imaging unit, hold the object in a predetermined state at that spatial position, recognize the object used on an output from the imaging unit, and if the object could not be recognized, study the object.